2 weddings and a child
by Le pingouin qui ecrit
Summary: 2 specials weddings ... and a promise... their life will change for ever !


Hello everyone ! I work on this story with an amazing translator Lucie ! Who did a very good job ! Thank you girl ! This story is a message of peace,against the homophobia in this can love man in peace&love ! One day everything the homosexuals can get married. I hope So ! SO! I hope you love this story too :) Klaine power my friends ! XOXO !

* * *

-Hurry Rachel! _Cried the young man _we will be late and I can't be late now!  
- I am ready Kurt! _Said Rachel_  
-Oh my God" you're beautiful  
-Not as you my dear! I did my best to be the most beautiful for you _insist she_.  
-Let's go! _Said Kurt leaving the House "Do_ you forget the ...  
-NO I DON'T FORGET! IS ABOUT SIX TIMES THAT YOU SAY IT TO ME KURT! _Shouted Rachel __Just after interrupting the brown_

**They both went into the elegant black car parked in front the house. It has been a little bit hard for Rachel to go into it because of her dress. Kurt reminded her with humor that he told her that the dress was uncomfortable, he read it in the last VOGUE, but the beautiful Berry girl insisted to wear it," it perfectly matched with finn's suit" she said. Kurt didn't want to oppose her and didn't say anything about this choice. He, was wearing a black suit by VERSACE, a black and white shirt, and a black lavaliere tie in a fitting and buttoned vest, "perfect for the occasion" he said when he bought his outfit. He and Rachel were so stressed! For this occasion, all their friends from high school came, Blaine, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Noah, Tina, Mike, Lauren, Beky, Finn, Sebastian, even their former teacher Mr. Schuester came with his wife Emma. all their friends were gathered. They come from the four corners of the country for the event! Families were here too, the Berry, Hudson, Hummel, Anderson, Fabray... All gathered for this wonderful day. Rachel and Kurt were the last two arrived; the guests were already into the town hall. Kurt said it: they will be late! But outside five men were waiting and were relieved when Kurt and Rachel finally arrived.**

-You are late! _Growled out one of five men_

-SO! LET'S GO! _Says Kurt with irony_

**They took each the hands of their beloved and their witnesses followed them, they went into the city hall, under the applauses of the guests.**

**-Sit down »_declared the mayor_ we are here, today, to unite in a unique marriage, 2 homosexual couples, for first same-sex wedding authorized in Ohio. To unite Kurt with Blaine Anderson and to unite Hiram and Leroy Berry. To begin we are going to listen to the wishes of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. Blaine wants you take for husband Kurt Hummel and to make your legitimate husband?**

- Yes I want, Sebastian the wedding ring! _Blaine crossed spent the wedding ring in the finger of Kurt._

-Indeed, and you Kurt Hummel want you take for husband Blaine Anderson and make him your legitimate husband? _Asked for the jurist_

**After having taken the wedding ring and having put it in the finger of Blaine, Kurt says:**

- YES I WANT! _with enthusiastically_

-I declare you by the law, man and … man finally married!

**Laughter escaped the assembly and the mayor. Both men kissed each other with love, they were finally married the dream of all their life. The mayor made a sign of head for Blaine, who advanced in front of the assembly, to be seen by all and the guess and Kurt. He took a breath and began to speaking :**

- Kurt, it has been nearly 10 years since you share my life, I met you when I was 17 years old; I was only Warblers and you a member of New directions and since you have never left my life, in spite of the tops and the down you were always there for me as I was always there for you. _Tears went up to the eyes of the curly young man_ then Kurt today is good the most beautiful day of my life, the man of my life is finally my husband, then thank you for all the people who fought for the gay marriage otherwise we would never be there. Then today certainly we marry us, we are both 28 and 27 years old and I have another one thing to says, more serious an enormous decision for our couple, Kurt I would like resound soon in our house the shouts of joy of a child, the laughter of a happy child …

**Blaine was not able to finish his speech, too many tears of joy. Kurt kissed him and declared a merry "YES". After it was on the tour of the dads Berry to unite. A perfect day which same Sebastian the former enemy of the couple Hummel-Anderson appreciated, today it was a big friend of both men and shared holidays and went out with them. The life was completed and beautiful. FOR ALL.**


End file.
